From the Shadows
by Shiva555
Summary: Squall was dark, tormented, had been brought into the shadows centuries before. Killing had become a necessity that he didn’t want. And than he met Rinoa, a beautiful woman that he couldn’t kill, and suddenly he knew he needed to possess her in every way…


I hope everyone likes this story. I'm writing it on a whim; but don't worry if you like my Auron/Rikku fanfic. I promise that I will update that in the coming month. This is a supernatural story; but….without….VAMPIRES. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII. So ha! You can't sue me!

_Summary: Squall was dark, tormented, had been brought into the shadows centuries before. Killing had become a necessity that he didn't want. And than he met Rinoa, a beautiful woman that he couldn't kill, and suddenly he knew he needed to possess her in every way…_

**From the Shadows**

_Prologue: Dark Curse_

Squall stuck to the shadows as he followed his unfortunate prey. The young woman didn't suspect anything as she walked along, her heels clicking on the pavement, her purse banging against her leg. She smelled of wood smoke and hazel, the unique scents causing Squall's mouth to water.

He had tried his best to ignore the hunger crawling through his veins, tried to forget his stomachs incessant rumbling. It hadn't been difficult at first. He had been able to go about his daily life, feeding his dogs and his giant panther, and prowling around his huge lawn, and doing what needed to be done to make his business successful.

And when nighttime came, he had locked himself in his tiny cage and curled up in a ball, his faithful servants Irvine and Selphie watching him uneasily, Irvine ready to sedate him should it be necessary.

Yet now he was unable to stop. It tore at Squall's shattered heart that he needed to kill, that he had to end another life. Damn Seifer, he was right, there was just no way for him to ignore his cravings. Even after centuries of blood and tears, of hatred and pain, he still couldn't control his nature.

He was an undead, a demon that prayed on the living, that existed only to bring pain to others. He killed because he needed the human flesh, needed to suck his victims' very soul from their bodies in order to keep himself youthful, so that he could walk in the sun.

There were so few of his kind, only a few hundred, and yet he was an outcast among them. Unlike his Sire, he refused to kill until the hunger nearly drove him mad, and he had retained a few fragments of his human conscious. He had his servants, Selphie and Irvine, two mortals who were loyal to him despite his demonic side.

But he felt no real emotions. Just fleeting feelings that made his still heart ache, and made him wish to end his existence. But he couldn't; not until he took out Seifer and made him pay for the hell that he had endured for so many tortured centuries.

())&)))(

Squall looked down at his victim's cold body, at her ashen skin and sunken cheeks, and felt something close to disgust. Not only at her senseless death, but also at his weakness that had caused him to hunt her, to end her life before it had even begun.

_If only I didn't need to live, I could just kill myself_ Squall thought. He only needed to behead himself, or cut out his heart…Well, he couldn't do that himself; but he could always convince one of his brethren who would like nothing more than to see him truly dead….

Squall looked at his reflection in a puddle and frowned. His skin, nearly translucent from his lack of feeding was now a pale alabaster, though his hair moved about his face like a living thing, and his eyes changed color repeatedly. His eyes were what gave away his demonic side; what always identified his kind.

He was stuck in a never-ending cycle. He wished he could either change, or end his existence. But until he saw Seifer dead, he was forced to continue his damnable existence…

**End of prologue**

I hope you guys liked that. I promise next chapter, if everyone wants me to continue, I will explain the whole undead concept more fully.

Please leave me a review! I promise this story will be worth it!


End file.
